villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Katie Killjoy
Katie Killjoy is the head anchor of 666 News, Hell's premiere news station and an antagonist in Hazbin Hotel. She constantly makes fun of Charlie's plan of redeeming sinners. She is voiced by Faye Mata. Personality Katie is a ruthless, cold-hearted head anchor of News 666. She is very cocky, as she believes she can talk down to the princess of Hell because of how rich she is. She is extremely arrogant news anchor who cares mostly about her image, the hottest stories, as well as the latest gossip. She doesn't like being called a bitch as when she attempted to murder Charlie for calling her on. She has the tendency of abusing her co-worker Tom Trench and gets irritated whenever he mentions any sexual nature. She sees Charlie's plan of redeeming sinners as idiotic and impossible and jokes and ridicules her for such an idea. She also shown to not have respects towards Charlie despite being the princess of Hell and the Devil's literal daughter and has even threatened to bury her. She also had no fears about physically attacking Charlie despite her royal status but due to the fact they are both in Hell it is likely very common for demons to disrespect the hierarchy unless it suits them (this is evident in the constant power-struggles and turf-wars between demons for control of Hell, showing the realm is largely ruled by whoever is the most destructive and/or cunning). Biography Katie first appears, along with her co-anchor, Tom Trench, reporting on the turf war between Sir Pentious and Cherri Bomb. She dumps boiling hot coffee on Tom's crotch after he makes a perverted comment on Cherri Bomb, and tells him to suck it up. During commercial break, as Charlie approaches the her, Katie makes it clear she did not want Charlie on the show and she's only there because another segment got cancelled. The interview begins and Charlie explains that to fight overpopulation, she is opening a hotel to redeem guests to have them sent to Heaven. When the crowd is unimpressed, she bursts into song, which is mocked by everyone except Vaggie. As Katie taunts her for having faith in demons, Charlie retorts that Angel Dust, her only patron, has gone clean for two weeks. This is immediately interrupted by a report on the ongoing turf war between Cherri and Sir Pentious, stating that Angel has now joined the fray, much to Charlie's dismay. After Katie asks her how does it feel to be such a failure, Charlie, in an attempt to get back at her, steals her pen and calls her a bitch, which upsets Katie, starting a fight between them. Trivia *Her joints have the tendency to make a crackly noise whenever she moves her body. *Katie is shown to be homophobic and considers touching gays beneath her. *Katie's true appearance is that of a monstrous fusion between her "human" form and a spider, much like a classical Drider of fantasy lore. Category:Internet Villains Category:Female Category:Abusers Category:Damned Souls Category:Xenophobes Category:Perverts Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Category:Dimwits Category:Humanoid Category:Egotist Category:Businessmen Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Wealthy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Ferals Category:Hybrids Category:Deceased Category:Immortals